


Gravity

by DameRuth



Series: Flowers [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Some places seem to exert a particular pull.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.04.06.]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Flowers [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> A [ Support Stacie auction](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101)-incentive story, this one grown from a drabble into an actual ficlet. A "Flowers," piece, written for RobinC/lindenharp to the specs, "Ten, Ianto. Prompt: nostalgia."

The Doctor and Ianto walked across the Plass toward the invisible lift, sharing the companionable silence of the physically exhausted. The pale light of the new day brightened the sky above them. The emergency that had tumbled everyone from their beds (including, unexpectedly, the Doctor from Jack's) was over, and everyone was returning to the Hub. In the initial rush, the Doctor's help had been accepted gratefully, with nothing more than a few raised eyebrows for commentary. No doubt there'd be more talk later, but everyone was going to need some sleep first before they really cared. Ianto certainly didn't, right now.

When they reached the stone of the lift, the Doctor looked down with a tired chuckle. Ianto made an inquiring noise in the back of his throat.

“I made this, the perception filter,” the Doctor explained, “or, rather, my ship did when she landed here and then got zapped with a burst of Rift energy.”

“When was this?” Ianto asked, frowning. 

“Years ago. Not that many in linear time, though. Probably.” The Doctor frowned, clearly counting back in his mind, and Ianto could see how tired he was.

“Was it during the earthquake?” That incident had been all over the papers, back when Ianto was working at Torchwood London, and he’d heard through office gossip that it had had to do with alien activity.

“Yes! We caused it, in fact. Indirectly. Well, directly, I guess. Depending on how you look at it.” The Doctor rubbed his earlobe and shook his head in a reminiscent way, looking around the Plass as Ianto triggered the lift and they began to sink.

“And to think, that day, I had no idea . . .” he said, trailing off. So many things fighting on his face: remembrance, sorrow, bittersweet pleasure. “Funny how I seem to keep coming back here.”

Ianto thought of all the times he’d left Cardiff, or tried to, but with the road doubling back on him and leading him home again every time.

“I know what you mean. Maybe there’s an extra-strong gravity well here or something.”

The lift dropped them off on the floor of the Hub. Jack looked up at their arrival and smiled, looking stressed and worn, if not as tired as the rest of the mortals around him.

“Or something,” the Doctor murmured.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=30198>


End file.
